


谁杀了知更鸟 08 耀瞳哨向 HE

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya





	谁杀了知更鸟 08 耀瞳哨向 HE

Who'll carry the link?  
I, said the linnet,  
I'll fetch it in a minute,  
I'll carry the link.

谁来拿火炬？  
红雀说，是我，  
我立刻把它拿来。  
我将会拿火炬。

嘀嗒.

嘀嗒..

嘀嗒…

最先恢复的是听觉。

秒针规律移动的细微响声，把人从无边的黑暗里拉扯出来。

跟着感受到的是触觉。

一股温暖而熟悉的力度紧紧地包裹着他的左手，掌心传来的温度让他莫名感到心安。

接着再传入大脑的是嗅觉。

消毒水的味道刺激着他现在有点脆弱的呼吸道，让他不适的皱了皱鼻头。

然后才是被阻挡了的视觉。

白羽瞳张开了沉重的眼皮，入眼的是医院一贯洁白的天花板。他眨了眨眼睛，一下子从黑暗里回归光明的世界让他有些晃神。

等到终于适应了刺眼的日光灯，他才艰难的转过了头，发现展耀正趴在他床边打着盹，整个姿势即别扭又不舒服，但双手还是牢牢的握住了他的左手，像是怕他会消失一样。好看的眉头皱成了个川字，即使在睡梦中也没能让他放松一丝一毫。

他有点心疼的想要抚平他眉间的皱褶。

只是没想到才刚抬起手，却惊醒了浅眠中的爱人。

“唔…羽瞳…你醒了啊？”揉了揉眼睛，展耀语调里充满着刚睡醒的迷糊。“感觉怎么样了？”

“………我...没事。”

最后恢复的是味觉。

口腔里充斥着苦涩的味道，让他说出口的话像是被砂砾磨过一般，干涩而沙哑。

 

“赵富和孩子怎么样了？”

在被医生上上下下，前前后后，里里外外的都仔细检查了一遍，确认他现在已经没什么大碍了，白羽瞳才被允许从床上坐起。

他现在正捧着一杯温度适宜的蜂蜜牛奶小口小口的喝着，心思却老早就飞向案子了。

“赵富现在还没醒过来。虽然差点坠入混沌，不过还好你阻止的及时，人倒是拉回来了，也没什么大碍。至于孩子...”展耀顿了顿，不着痕迹的观察着白羽瞳的反应，确定他情况还算良好后才接着说道:“在你昏迷后，方子扬就开枪杀了孩子然后吞枪自尽了。”

起身坐到了病床边，把有些低落的人揽进怀里，展耀轻拂着白羽瞳的头发安慰着他。

“小白，这不是你的错。”

“我…可以救他的。”把脸埋进了展耀的胸口，双手紧紧抱着他的腰，像是握紧最后一根救命绳索一样。“他还那么小…”

他本来还有大把大把的时光可以去挥霍、去探索、去浪费。他的人生才刚刚开始，他的未来本有无限的可能。但现在所有的一切，都被一双无形的手，扼杀在了摇篮里。

“对不起…”轻不可闻的道歉从白羽瞳嘴边溢出，被风一吹就散，消失得无影无踪。

“好了，小白。”抽走了被人握在手里，早已冷却的牛奶放在一旁的柜子上，展耀直视着对方还有些湿润的眼睛，说道：“打开你的精神图景，我需要检查下。”

之前怕伤到他家小白鼠，而且人还昏迷着，他也不敢硬闯。现在医生已经确认他身体没什么大碍了，展耀当然要好好检查一下。

毕竟赵富可是被精神攻击得差点过载而坠入混沌。没道理受到同样攻击的白羽瞳可以一点事也没有。

“我…我没什么事啦，不用检查了。”

哦，眼神开始游移了，有状况。

“既然没事为什么不让我检查下呢？”

“那个…我…我累了，我想睡觉了。猫儿晚安”  
现在是大白天，而且不是才刚醒来吗？

“白羽瞳。”展耀捧着他的脸，逼着人只能看着他。“最后通牒了啊。”

再不乖就别怪他用强。

被威胁了的白羽瞳瘪着嘴，心不甘情不愿的靠向了展耀，让额头相抵。然后慢慢的闭上眼睛，融进了精神图景里。

一张开眼睛，展耀就被眼前的情况吓得倒吸了一口凉气。

白羽瞳的精神图景仿佛刚刚经历过10级地震一样，满目疮痍。草皮被一块块的掀起，大地龟裂。就连原本茂密的枝叶，现在都枯黄断裂，落叶飘落了一地。

更甚的是，他们曾一起度过了无数时光的那棵大树，现在却被从中间硬生生地劈成了一半，连树根都被从地里翻起。

白羽瞳，是不是如果他不提，他就打算这么硬抗过去，然后等这里慢慢的恢复？

他为什么就不能多依靠他一点呢？

展耀绕着精神图景巡视了一圈，确认了破坏的程度和范围，才走向一直蹲在一旁安慰着鲁班，却不敢看向他的白羽瞳。

鲁班的情况非常不好。除了被溜溜揪掉的几块尾巴毛以外，他背上还有两道明显的抓痕，柔软的腹部也受到了程度不一的损伤。就连原本油光水滑的皮毛，现在也变得暗淡无光了。

他现在正病恹恹的趴在地上，连和白羽瞳撒娇的力气都没有了。

拍了拍鲁班的头安抚下，看着他有气无力的抬眼，展耀虽然心疼，但也知道现在当务之急是修复白羽瞳的精神图景。

“小白，出来吧。”

再次张开了眼睛，他近距离的看着白羽瞳那张堪称完美的脸。

好看的丹凤眼现在正紧闭着。上翘的眼尾让人少了一丝锐利，却多了一份风情。一呼一吸间，吹拂在展耀脸上的热气，轻飘飘的像是根羽毛一样，一点一点，一下一下的挑逗着他，让他心痒难耐。

气氛在不知不觉间被染上了绮旎的艳色。等到白羽瞳安抚好郁郁寡欢的鲁班，张开眼睛的时候，展耀的手已经从病号服的下摆探入，悄悄地摸上了他胸口。

“没想到展大博士也是个会趁人之危耍流氓的人 啊。”

环上了展耀脖子，白羽瞳向后一倒，顺势的把人也拽到了病床上。

“那白sir肯不肯给我个机会，让我把流氓耍完呢？”

双手撑在白羽瞳身侧，避免自己的体重压坏了自己的宝贝。展耀低下头轻啄着他的眼睑，然后顺着高挺的鼻尖一路向下浅啄，最后才吻上了他饱满而柔软的双唇，慢慢的吸吮研磨，却不急着探入他口中。双手也顺着温热细嫩的颈脖向下揉捏，一颗颗的解开白羽瞳的扣子 。等到所有的扣子都解开了，舌尖才顺着缝隙探入，左手也摸上白羽瞳胸口搓揉。

“唔…展耀…”就算被人亲得迷迷糊糊的，白羽瞳还是记得这里是病房，随时都可能有人闯入。他可没有在外人面前表演的兴趣。“去…锁门…啊…”

“别担心。”展耀头也不抬的继续啃着白羽瞳的双唇。“门早就锁好了。”

哦？早就？锁好了？

“原来展大博士早有预谋了啊。”

展耀敢对天发誓，他一开始锁门的目的绝对不是为了干这档子事。而是考虑到进入精神图景的时候是哨兵最为脆弱的时刻。为了白羽瞳的安危，也为了避免被其他人打扰，他才会把门锁上。

只是现在这预想外的福利他也是非常欢迎就是了。

“就你话多。”

顺着锋利的下颌线一路舔吻到了胸口，展耀的舌尖在乳晕处轻轻地打着转，然后才咬着已经挺立的乳尖向外拉扯，逼出了白羽瞳有些黏腻的呻吟。

“疼…你轻点…”

“是疼得还是爽得？”

白羽瞳最受不了展耀在床上说荤话。明明在外人面前一副人模狗样的样子，到了床上却荤话连篇，每每都把他刺激得面红耳赤的。

“你不说话我就当你默认了。”隔着裤子摸上了白羽瞳已经挺立的分身，“毕竟小羽瞳都那么精神了啊。”

“唔… 哈…”

把外裤连同内裤一起脱掉，展耀握住了白羽瞳的分身就开始上下撸动，让还没做好准备的人发出了一声惊呼，呻吟声也压抑不住的拔高。

“等…哈…等一下… 你慢…啊哈…慢点。”

白羽瞳有些难耐的用膝盖磨蹭着展耀的腰，眼神迷离，眼角还挂着被刺激出的生理泪水。展耀回身和他交换了一个短暂的吻，手上撸动的速度也在加快。长久以来养成的默契让他知道自家小白鼠快到顶端了，在最后一下重重的擦过马眼之后，白羽瞳就尽数释放在他手里。

“小白。”展耀就着白羽瞳刚射出的精液就往人后穴内塞入了一根手指。“你忍耐下。”

而还沉浸在高潮余韵里的人却被微凉的触感刺激的一个激灵，身体也跟着紧绷起来，把体内的手指夹得动弹不得。

“放松点。”一掌拍上爱人的臀部，展耀其实已经开始失去耐心。裤子里的小展耀叫嚣着要马上进入白羽瞳体内，所剩无几的理智却还在苦苦的支撑着他去扩张。

毕竟他才不舍得伤了他的小白。

“嘶… 哈… ”努力吐着气让自己放松的白羽瞳瞪了展耀一眼。“你不要那么突然就进来啊！”

被拍了一掌的人也很委屈，谁让他招呼都不打一声就进来，条件反射下夹紧也不是他的错啊。

感受到了身下的人开始放松，展耀伸进了第二根手指。两根手指模仿着性交的姿势在后穴里进进出出，并且每一次进出都会狠狠地擦过他体内的那一点。

“呜…等… 等等…”白羽瞳的呻吟已经开始带上了哭腔。原本射过一次已经疲软的分身在展耀的刺激下又微微颤颤的站了起来。

等到三根手指都能顺畅的进出，他才撤出了手指，把早久硬得快爆炸的分身抵在了穴口，接着不由分说的一插到底。

“呃… 啊！”

虽然经过了充分的扩张，但突然被整根没入，白羽瞳还是不怎么能适应。好看的眉头皱起，艳红的小舌轻吐着，无意识的勾引着展耀。

“羽瞳，你好紧。”

展耀在说完这句话，也不等人适应，就握着白羽瞳的腰开始用力顶撞。每次进出都是退到穴口处再直插到底，把人顶得除了断断续续的呻吟外，发不出其他的声音了。

“啊… 猫… 猫儿… 太… 太快了… 不… 行了… 我.. 啊！”

“小白，我的小白，我操得你爽不爽？”

坏心眼的专门朝着那一点进攻，展耀抓着白羽瞳的手，不让他安抚自己那早已挺立，却被特意忽略的分身。

“爽… 太爽了…”白羽瞳估计也不知道自己现在喊的到底是什么了。分身叫嚣着要释放，却被人恶劣的压抑着。累积的快感让他把理智和矜持都抛到九霄云外去了。“哥…哥哥…小… 小展哥哥，让我射…我…想射…”

“好，我们一起。”听到了想听的称呼，展耀满意的加快了速度，同时握上了他的分身上下撸动。

感受着白羽瞳的颤抖，他最后一下狠狠的擦过了前列腺，然后撤离了人体内，把精华都射在了白羽瞳肚子上。而同时，对方也再次释放在他手里。

 

展耀坐在病床前看着被他折腾了一下午，现在已经沉沉睡去的白羽瞳，手里的书却连一个字也没能读进去。

他俯下身虔诚而不带任何情欲的吻上了那双轻启的唇，就如同亲吻耶稣像前，圣洁的大天使米迦勒一般。

小白，不要离开我… 求你了…

 

TBC


End file.
